Oops, I Fall For You
by TaggertShare
Summary: A Care Bear girl has an embarrassing fall in public. When teased she is left in tears. A younger boy bear comforts her. Despite their  difference in age they find themselves falling for each other. Inspired by one of my favorite AICAL episodes.


In the world of The Care Bears it was tradition to pass certain names on to cubs.

There must always be a Noble Heart, a Grumpy, and so forth. So it was that the

granddaughter of Carealot's founders inherited the name True Heart. Her fur was

a light pinkish color. She had been a quiet yet curious cub, with a passion for reading.

As a teen cub she had done very little dating. As an adult she became the founder of

The Carealot Internet Service. Other than her internet activities she lead a quiet social life.

A Care Bear inherits certain responsibilities and duties. Failure to live up to those expectations

can be harsh. So it was for a lime green clumsy bear. Due to his many mishaps he had been

stripped of the right to wear a functional "Tummy Tag". He was forced to take on the name

Oopsy Bear. All records of his birth name were wiped out. To utter his real name was a violation

of Carealot's laws. Despite this he was a fun loving easy going bear. Once in a while he would

cross paths with True Heart. She was much older than him yet he liked talking to her. It is said

opposites attract. Perhaps this was the reason the young extroverted bear liked talking to the

older introverted bear. Harmony had once noticed True Heart ogling the clumsy young bear.

She asked True Heart what she saw in him. True Heart replied " I like how he can fall over and over

again without getting hurt".

True Heart was smarter than the average bear. She also tried to be good looking, thus her sporty

forward backward split pony tail hairdo. It was also her way of honoring her grandfather Noble Heart.

As a cub she would hold tight to his beautiful flowing mane as he gave her "horsy back" rides.

True Heart had reason to feel proud of her accomplishments and her good looks. It is said pride

comes before a fall. For True Heart a fall would lead to a life changing moment.

The Smart Heart Library needed some new paint. Harmony and Funshine volunteered to do the job.

For doing so they were allowed to choose a paint scheme for the building. Unfortunately they kept

arguing how best to do the project. As they argued from the scaffold high above the ground they

spotted True Heart down below. They called down to her. As she looked around to see who had

called her name she tripped.

True Heart didn't have far to fall. She landed on Amigo's Ice Cream Cart. Amigo yelled ay caramba

as the cart started to roll with True Heart as an unwilling passenger . As the cart careened downhill

the shrieking bear drew attention. The cart rolled through the picnic Share and Cheer were having.

Luckily it missed Hugs and Tugs. True Heart's wild ride ended with a splash. The careening cart

came to a sudden stop as it hit a water fountain. True Heart was thrown into the fountain. At first

the bears who had witnessed the dunking were concerned for True Heart. As they realized she was

unhurt the concern turned to laughter. True Heart's nose changed colors as she blushed. The wet bear

felt very embarrassed. She quickly headed home.

The next morning True Heart headed for the library to check the Internet kiosk there. As she walked

she became aware of bears pointing and looking towards her. She could hear laughter. She crept up

behind Surprise Bear to see what the talking was about. She heard Surprise tell Funshine about her trip.

She felt humiliated when she heard Surprise say "every body is calling True Heart 'Stumble Bear'."

True Heart crept away but was spotted by Cheer, Share and Grumpy. Grumpy called out loud "Hi Stumbles,

did you take any great trips lately?" As the other bears began to laugh True Heart could feel tears welling

up in her eyes. She sniffled and then it happened, she burst into tears and headed blindly away from the other bears.

She finally ended up in Rainshine Meadow where she sat down to have a good cry.

The other bears felt bad about what had happened. Grumpy blamed himself but the others said they were all responsible.

As they looked for True Heart to apologize they told Oopsy what had transpired. He immediately thought about the many

times he had been teased for tripping over his own feet. He felt a pain in his heart for his friend. She had become a special

friend to him. He thought about where he would often head when his feelings were hurt. He headed for Rainshine Meadow.

As he neared Rainbow Creek he spotted True Heart. He could hear her talking to herself between sobs. He heard her say

"I don't know why they're all laughing at me. It wasn't that funny."

"Sure it was" Oopsy said as he plopped down beside her. "Oh Oopsy, not you too!" There was anguish in True Heart's voice.

" It was funny to them, but I know how you feel" Oopsy said as he recalled the many times he had been laughed at for falling down.

He put his paw on her shoulder. True Heart turned her tear streaked face towards his. "Well I don't like the way I feel".

As Oopsy consoled her he began to realize just how much he cared for her. Her tear stained face had never looked cuter.

He became aware of how good she smelled. As True Heart calmed down she became aware of just how handsome the

boy bear looked to her. As the two bears talked they held paws without being aware of it. They were still holding paws

as they went to face True Heart's teasers. As she received apologies the other bears were surprised to see her and Oopsy

standing so close together while holding paws. How could a young boy bear like an older girl like her?

It was almost as much of a surprise for the two bears. As Oopsy walked her to the library they engaged in small talk.

By the time they got there Oopsy had gotten up enough nerve to ask her out to brunch at The Care Café the next morning.

He was delighted when she giggled and said "how about nine in the morning?" Oopsy delightedly said yes. That night neither

bear could barely sleep. They both had a lot to think about.

The next morning as they chatted over their coffee other bears looked at them in surprise. They were used to seeing the happy

go lucky Oopsy laughing. They were not used to seeing True Heart giggling. Her and Oopsy were laughing and giggling like two

teen cubs on a date. She didn't seem to notice when Oopsy spilled coffee on the table. She put salt in her coffee instead of honey.

Her eyes were locked on his. It was starting to look like the "love bug" had bitten them.

It was time for True Heart to get to work. She really didn't want the brunch to end. "Oopsy, being with you is so much fun. Would

you come to dinner at my place tomorrow night?" Oopsy happily agreed to have dinner at her home at six the next evening. He

was beginning to treasure each moment he spent with her. Who knew it could be so nice to sit and talk to a girl? He was quickly

realizing just how special his friend had become to him.

Oopsy was nervous as he knocked on True Heart's door. What if he had an "oopsy" in her home? True Heart was nervous as she

lead him into her dining room. She was not used to entertaining guests, and certainly not a male. She hoped the candles and the

bumble berry wine set the right mood. As the two bears feasted and chatted they both felt more comfortable with each other.

True Heart lead Oopsy into her living room where the conversation got a bit more serious. Oopsy had noticed that True Heart

appeared to have a slight limp. She hadn't been limping earlier. He didn't dare to say anything about it.

"Oh Oopsy, I wish I were younger. I really like you but I'm too old for a young bear like you. I've even got arthritis in my toes.

You probably noticed me limping a bit when I stood too long." Oopsy jumped from his chair and knelt by True Heart's feet.

He started to rub her foot paws. " Oh Oopsy, you don't have to do that!" "I'm not hurting you am I? I just want to make you

feel better" Oopsy said with an impish grin. True Heart could not believe how gentle Oopsy was as he massaged

her paws. How could such a clumsy bear be so gentle? As he tenderly massaged her toes she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Even young bears can get arthritis" Oopsy said. "Your age doesn't matter to me. What matters is what you think of a clumsy

young bear who can't even have a tummy tag."

"Get back up here beside me." True Heart took Oopsy by the paws as he sat down by her. "Your lack of a Tummy Tag and

your oopsies help make you unique. You rubbed my feet, how about rubbing noses?" Before Oopsy could reply she had bent

down. As she put her snout next his she giggled. It took the two inexperience bears a few minutes to get it right. A Care Bear's

snout is slightly longer than a human nose. As each rubbed their snout against the other's their lips got closer and closer.

They soon got it right. They were able to lock lips. It was a magical moment for each bear. Age and background didn't matter.

All that mattered was how they felt for each other. Neither could no longer deny it. They were in love. As they held each other

close and kissed time stood still. As each moved their paws over the other's fur they experienced desires they would once have

deemed unthinkable.

It was several hours later that an elated True Heart kissed Oopsy good bye as he headed home. "Don't forget our date for

Monday evening" True Heart called after him. "I'll be there for sure!" Oopsy yelled back. He chuckled to himself as he

walked home. Being with a girl could sure be fun! He could hardly wait for another chance to caress the girl who made his heart

beat faster just by looking at him.

True Heart was back inside her home. She almost laughed at her reflection as she looked in a mirror. Her mussed up fur

was proof that her fun evening with Oopsy was no dream, only a dream come true. She no longer cared what the other bears

would think about an older girl dating a younger boy. All that mattered was her desire to be with him. It had felt so good to hold

him close. She could not wait to snuggle up to him again.

It was not long before all of Carealot was aware of the blossoming romance between Oopsy and True Heart. Grumpy heard Share

gossiping with Harmony about it. He surprised them by interrupting and saying "you know, they would make a cute couple".

Share and Harmony agreed with him. As for being a couple it was on their next date that True Heart laid it all on the line.

After an evening out on the town Oopsy invited True Heart into his home. As they sat close True Heart sighed. "Oh Oopsy,

I love you so I have to know. It is hard enough for a young girl Care Bear to have a cub. Do you really want to be with a girl

who is probably too old to ever have a cub? You may want to be a daddy someday."

Oopsy snuggled up even closer to her. "Well there's always the possibility of adopting. We could also have fun trying to have

one of our own. But first we have to do this." Oopsy had been hiding a ring, waiting for the right moment. The moment had come.

"Hold out your left paw". True Heart held out her paw, Oopsy placed a ring on her palm. "Oh Oopsy! Are you sure?" True Heart was

having a hard time holding her paw steady. "Sure I'm sure" Oopsy said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "True Heart, will you

be my mate?" A tear of joy trickled down True Heart's left cheek. " I sure will!" she said as she threw her arms around Oopsy.

As they held each other in a bear hug each whispered sweet nothings in the other's ear. Their lives would now be forever intertwined.

The day of Oopsy's and True Heart's Mating Ritual had arrived. After a simple ceremony they gathered with their friends for a reception

hosted by Grumpy and Share. Grumpy handed Oopsy a glass of wine. "Well Oopsy, in the past your oopsies resulted in a hole in my

garage roof and you nearly broke my foot paw. This time you did it right. Congratulations." Oopsy spilled his wine on Grumpy's foot as

he said "thanks Grumpy". Share was helping True Heart with the pile of gifts the newly mated had received. "Wow, you got a lot of new

mugs and plates!" Share said. True Heart laughed, "And they are all unbreakable! Here's a card from my cousin Noble Heart. It says now

that you are mates it's all right to horse around together. Share, I really appreciate the effort you and Grumpy put forth to make this a

very special day."

Carealot's newest couple settled into True Heart's house. Good Luck Bear's Delivery Service had moved Oopsy's possessions into his

and True Heart's love nest. Now at last they could cuddle and relax as Mates. They sat on a love seat on the porch as day turned to night.

"Oh Oopsy, it's so nice just to sit and snuggle up to you." Oopsy pointed to the sky. "Look it's the Great Wishing Star. I wish someday

we can have a baby!" Suddenly a shooting star flew by. True Heart gasped, "Oopsy, that means your wish will come true!"

Oopsy turned and threw his arms around her. "If so it will be more than a wish come true. It will be my second dream come true. You

were my first dream come true." The two bears rubbed noses. True Heart giggled. "Oopsy, every day I spend with you is a dream come

true." As the two love struck bears looked back up to the stars it seemed as if The Great Wishing Star was shining and twinkling as never before.


End file.
